Attack on the Castle
Attack on the Castle is an event planned for patch 1.46. It officially started on the 26th of January, 2015, it ended with the fall of the Castle on the 11th of Feburary. It will involve attacking 4 forts and a castle, each fort is manned by a moderator, and the castle is manned by all 4 moderators and the admin. The players must attack the first fort on the list, once a fort has been destroyed, all of the remaining forts will move upwards on the list, you cannot attack the castle until all 4 forts are destroyed. The moderators can repair any fort they like, however they have a dynamic time limit that gets shorter and shorter depending on how many attacks have been dealt. The exact formula is y=1+(1/(0.0002x+1)) where y is the timer length, and x is the total amount of attacks dealt. You can purchase 3 types of weapons. Ice Cream Balls, Ice Cream Arrows, Ice Cream Boulder Catapult. The Ice Cream Balls provide 1 power, Ice Cream Arrows provide 5 power, and the Ice Cream Boulder Catapult provides 10 power. Each attack on the forts/castle deals a maximum of 200 damage, or 300 if you attack within 2 minutes of another player, but it will get boosted by 0.01 per total attacks, so after 7,531 total attacks, the base damage dealt will be 275.31, and with the boost, it will be 412.965. When you attack, your power will be used as damage, so 1 power = 1 damage, so make sure you have over 200 power if you wish to deal the most amount of damage! You may attack once every 10 minutes, the main aim is to attack with high amounts of people as the moderators can heal their castle extremely quickly, so single strong attacks will be futile. Rewards There are multiple rewards that can be obtained by participating in this event, such as cow items, a badge, and a title: This is the badge that can be obtained by helping to destroy a fort: How to Join This event is only accessible by being invited by another player. If you are already in the event and want to invite someone else, simply type their name into the text field at the very bottom of the event box and hit "Recruit a player to the attack". Once you have been invited by another player, you are prompted with 3 options, these options are Yes, No, and Turn in for descent. If you choose yes then you will join the event. If you choose no then you will not join the event. But if you choose turn in for descent, then the person who invited you will lose 50% of their power and you will not join the event. If you happen to choose no or turn in, then that doesn't mean you can't join the event in the future, all you need to do is be invited again. Event Text Upon being invited you will be provided a box with the following text: Upon joining the event, you should see the following text inside the main event box: And finally, upon the forts/castle being destroyed, this text shall show: Winning/Losing The event ended when the Castle fell on the 11th of Feburary, 2015. Upon completion, the items remained on player's cows and in the Bovine Boutique, player badges and titles were also kept. This marked the ending of the event to be the winning ending, which influenced the story "The Day the Castle Fell".